


29

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Early Work, Gen, Mice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-14
Updated: 2004-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolan explores</p>
            </blockquote>





	29

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a poem I wrote. Now languishing forever.

Down in the kitchen, behind the fridge, through the mouse hole, lives a city of mice. Big mice, little mice, old mice, young mice, gray, brown, black, white, and every other color of mice. In this city there lived a little gray mouse by the name of Kolan. Kolan was a special mouse because he was born with beautiful gray wings. The other young mice made fun of Nolan because of his wings. When they made fun of Nolan, he grew sad and would hide. He would creep out of the hole, slide under the fridge, dash across the kitchen, jump into the cupboard, and hide in an old chipped cup that had been pushed into the back corner and forgotten. Kolan would sit in his cup dreaming of the grand adventures he would like to go on; of all the strange animals, and places that he would see.

One day, when Kolan was hiding in his cup after his neighbor, Milo, had been extremely mean, Kolan decided to run away and go on a grand adventure. He went back home and packed a small bag with food, a change of clothes, and some small beads and coins he could trade. Kolan waited until late at night when all the other mice were sleeping before he crept out of the city. He cautiously peeked out from under the fridge and saw that the kitchen was dark-all the humans had gone to bed too. Kolan was not sure where to go; he had never been anywhere but the cupboard. He decided to climb onto the table to see if he could find a way out. The table was empty, but Kolan saw many crumbs and gathered a few for later.

Looking up, Kolan’s jaw dropped. He could see forever from up here! He could see other rooms beyond the kitchen, and a window and a door that lead outside. Kolan was so amazed, that he didn’t watch where he was going and he backed right over the edge of the table! Kolan was falling down and down, towards the hard wooden floor. He was about to crash…Kolan opened his eyes. He had not crashed. Kolan was hovering a foot off the ground. He looked around and saw his wings-the wings everyone had made fun of- were spread wide and beating lightly. Kolan was flying! Kolan tried flapping his wings different ways, first one and then the other, harder then softer, faster and slower. Soon he was zooming around the kitchen, turning loop-de-loops and spirals, diving strait at the ground and soaring up again at the last second. Kolan felt better than he had ever felt before! Now that high window was no problem. Kolan zoomed out of the window and into the cool night air. His nose was filled with new smells while his ears were twitching with fascinating sounds. Kolan didn’t know which way to look first.


End file.
